


are you steady now?

by alsoalsowik



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Sparring, Voyeurism, anyways this is like tooth rotting, uh. cassian sort of has a thing for being watched.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9885734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsoalsowik/pseuds/alsoalsowik
Summary: “Could it be that Cassian Andor, famed spy, has a thing for histinypartner overpowering him in front of a crowd?” She feigns shock, bringing a hand up to cover her open mouth and tries not to laugh.or, Diego Luna keeps doing a Thing with his mouth and I got a prompt about applying that to Cassian.





	

**Author's Note:**

> uh. this is the shortest, fluffiest thing i've ever posted here, but i'm actually happy with how it turned out! so, yeah :) [here's the Thing diego keeps doing (it's ruining my life, tbh)](http://baenakinskywalker.tumblr.com/post/157585301081). title from "steady as she goes" from jyn's spotify playlist because that's where i get all my titles, lmao.

“Just admit it!” Jyn teases, sitting cross-legged on Cassian’s bed while he hunts for the shirt she’d torn off and flung  _god only knows where_  last night. “You lost on  _purpose_.”

  


She’s referring, of course, to their sparring match yesterday afternoon. It was Draven’s idea, having two of his best fighters put on a demonstration for the newest class of recruits. They spar with relative frequency, so Jyn knows he’s good. She  _knows_  he doesn’t give up so easily.

  


She knows he doesn’t get  _that_  look in his eye when they’re training alone. 

  


Yesterday, surrounded by moonfaced teenagers without any hand to hand combat skills, Jyn felt  _something_  between them shift the first time he had her pinned, gasps and cheers erupting from the crowd. After that, she noticed an alarming lack of resistance from Cassian. 

  


Draven called the match shortly thereafter, naming Jyn the winner. Her prize? Being  _pulled_  away from the training room to Cassian’s quarters and a decidedly  _unrestful_  evening.

  


Now, Jyn gets it. And she intends to milk this newfound information for everything it’s worth. “I can’t believe Captain Cassian Andor, a  _top_  Intelligence Officer, would throw a fight with a subordinate.”

  


“I did no such thing,” Cassian answers, finally.

  


“You  _totally_  did,” Jyn continues, mouth curling up in a smirk. “Could it be that Cassian Andor, famed spy, has a thing for his  _tiny_  partner overpowering him in front of a crowd?” She feigns shock, bringing a hand up to cover her open mouth and tries not to laugh.

  


But, boy, does his resulting expression  _not_  make her want to giggle. Instead of trying to brush it off, Cassian just raises a brow and looks at the ground, sheepish. The muscles of his jaw clench and she sees where he must be working his tongue to keep from outright smiling. It’s  _infuriating_. 

  


Here she is thinking she has the high ground, and what does Cassian do? Make her want to fucking jump him.

  


Jyn stands, pulling her own shirt off. “You’re the  _worst_ ,” she groans, wrapping her arms around Cassian’s neck and reaching up on her toes. 

  


“You don’t seem that annoyed,” he says, forehead pressed to hers. 

  


In a show of frustration, Jyn smacks him on the ass. “Oh, no, I  _am_.” They’re both giggling like the teenagers they never got to be and Jyn couldn’t be happier.   


  


Cassian lifts her with ease, her legs wrapping around his waist like they were designed for it. “By all means, let me apologize,” he says, wicked gleam in his eye. 

  


A little distracted by the press of Cassian’s hips against hers, Jyn decides to file away her discovery for later use. It’s worthy of  _thorough_  explanation, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are love <3


End file.
